memefandomcom-20200213-history
Fsjal
Fsjal '''is a series of MS paint-style artworks centered arouin anticipation and eyes pointing up in eagerness. Since its viral takeoff on 4chan in July 2009, the drawing fad has spawned thousands of user-generated character sprites. They also Appear on Rage comics as well as plain characters rather than being customized by a DeviantArt user. Fsjals are also popular on memegenerator as well. There has been over 4,000+ Fsjals currently been made on the internet.''' Origin The First known comic of Fsjal has appeared on The Adviiiiiiii entures of Left and Right.” On March 27th, 2008, Lee posted a comic titled “BROTERSTORY” to his deviantArt account, noting that now-deactivated dA user appletreesrequested a Super Smash Brothers inspired comic for a zine to be distributed at Seattle anime convention SakuraCon. In the comic, Toon Link is shown posing in this excited manner after he and Solid Snake decide to sneak around other characters to visit Ganondorf in the hospital. On July 25th, 2009, the comic was reposted to 4chan’s /v/ (videogames) board over a year later as an image contest thread with a condition that the “post number ending in 69 names this meme.” The reply post ending in 69 simply stated “fsjal” and thus in accordance to the unwritten rule of GET, a new 4chan meme was born. Within hours, the thread accumulated hundreds of customized “Fsjal” drawings. On Rage Comics Since this very popular customizable character is popular amongst people, then the meme has also appeared on Rage Comics as well. there has been one comic on Fsjal on one comic (as seen on your right) as he appears in a comic about a man who needs 6/6 vision sight to become a pilot. and by the time he's 18 (after the scene when Fsjal is 18), Herp Derp tells him that he is not avalible with eye surgery checking as Fsjal is clueless Rage Guy. Before Fsjal appeared on Rage Comics, Fsjal has appeared on a comic called "The Adventures of Left and Right", when he appears as Link from the Legends of Zelda. After the the name has been came up as the name Fsjal, then after he became popular, Fsjal had became a customizable character and also another type of character found on Memegenerator, and also on Rage comics. Since then, this meme had became an inspiring meme amongst young people of his generation and also a popular customizable Rage comic character known to many people. Counterparts There has been over 4,000+ customizable characters of Fsjal numerously done by different computer artists and people on the internet as well. Since the popularity of Fsjal's customizable appearance, many people started to do their own version of Fsjal as well like for example, pikachu, Nyan Cat, Homer Simpson, Me Gusta, Ash Ketchum, Batman, Hank Hill, Spongebob, even custom characters of their own, and numerous other famous characters. Even ever since the first meme's appearance on a comic titled "The Adventures of Left and Right", he started out as customized as Link from the Legends of Zelda and now has became a very popular customizable Rage Comic character. Also, Rage comic characters has even took the role for Fsjal as well. There has been several meme appearances of him that has appeared as Me Gusta, Yao Ming Face, Y U NO Guy, and even Trollface. There has been many counterparts known to be made out of Fsjal and also numerous others that appear as a meme resembling the person's favorite character. Gallery Fsjal by rober raik-d4cxnab.png|Original Image Fsjal animated by azraeuz-d4640iz.gif 1322936636001.png|Wojak Fsjal 9464495F-8E9B-4913-A14D-7D038D21BA0E.jpeg|Fsjal Peni Parker Trivia *Unlike other Rage Comic characters, He appears to be mostly a well known customizable character amongst young people of his generation and also a well known drawing mannequin (Dressing or Customizable doll) for designing the person's favorite Tv show, book, comic book, video game, internet, and movie character. Like for example, Fsjal also appears as Batman, Pikachu, Mario, and spongebob. *Unlike other Rage Comic Characters, like Y U NO Guy, Me Gusta, LOL Guy, and Trollface, he is known to be the most customizable Rage Comic character to appear with over 4,000+ counterparts besides Y U NO Guy and Trollface (which has the most out of all the rage comic characters) *The first customizable character of Fsjal's appearance has Link's from the Legend of zelda. *On 4chan, around 2009, people had been deciding for a contest for their own Rage Comic character, and some person who commented the last section of the post named "Anonymous" has posted a comment saying, "Fsjal" on it. This could be what led the idea of the name of the character, and possibly how his name came to be in the first place. *Unlike Fsjal, He also appears to have a similar pose to the famous Rage comic character, Y U NO Guy as well. *He is one of the Internet characters that appears in a series of Exploitables and Rage Comics at the same time. He may be one of the only characters that has appeared in two different internet series' at the same time. Category:Memes Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Rage Comics Category:Often Used Memes Category:2008's memes